


Bewitched

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cooking, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Donghun is a witch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, SehDong, Sehyoon is a human, Sparks, Witchcraft, brewing potions, magic spells, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Donghun is a witch who tries to brew a potion with weird looking roots, yellow leaves and many many sparks. Sehyoon wants to help him but things don't go as planned...or maybe that has been the plan all along.The Sehdong/Magic one shot nobody asked for but here it is now anyways~
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who will be confused by them only being together for one year but already living together; to say it with YY's words, "They performed the quick lesbian move in" lmao

Sehyoon should have probably expected it and still he jumped, when Donghun’s loud voice suddenly seemed to fill every tiny corner of their small house.

“SEHYOON!” The younger quickly let the ring at which he had been staring slip into his pocket. He knew what was about to happen and therefore he grabbed a book, hastily placing himself on the bed, while he mentally prepared himself for the oncoming storm. He didn’t have to wait for long because not even two minutes later Donghun burst into their shared bedroom, panting heavily but otherwise looking pretty composed. Only his eyes that went from their normal dark color to purple, grey and then back to brown again, gave away how upset the older actually was. Sehyoon sat up, crossing his legs, while he looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

“What happened?” He wanted to know, trying to look as innocent as possible. Donghun only stretched out his arm. In his hand he was holding a small piece of paper and Sehyoon immediately recognized it. He bit on his lower lip, while he slowly bent forward to take it. It had taken Donghun surprisingly long to notice his mistake.

Sehyoon carefully scanned the paper while the older started pacing up and down the room.

“How could you have forgotten to buy the two roots and an entire chicken?!” Sehyoon shrugged his shoulders, carefully glancing at his upset boyfriend who stopped in front of him and gave him a disbelieving look. “You don’t even know?” He desperately ran a hand through his hair and Sehyoon started to feel guilty. His mistake seemed to upset Donghun a lot more than he had expected. He gave the older a small, apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry...”, Immediately Donghun’s expression grew softer.

“No...It’s my fault...I shouldn’t have sent you to get the ingredients on your own...” He mumbled and sighed, before he turned around and left the room. Hastily Sehyoon jumped off the bed and followed him downstairs into their small kitchen.

“What’s the problem? Can’t you just use different ingredients instead? Don’t we still have these other weird-looking roots somewhere in the cellar? And maybe we don’t need a chicken...” Donghun threw his hands in the air in frustration.

“It’s magic, Sehyoon! Or not even that...science works the same. You can’t just leave ingredients out or put different ones inside and expect the potion to turn out the same and to have the same effects!”

“But you could try, right? I mean...what do you even need it for?” Donghun gave him a quick glance and Sehyoon imagined his eyes were looking even sadder than usual but before he could take another look, the older had turned away from him, seemingly thinking about what to do. Sehyoon still felt bad for his boyfriend and he slowly walked closer and wrapped his arms around Donghun’s waist in a try to comfort him. At first his boyfriend stiffened at the touch but then he relaxed and leaned his head against Sehyoon’s, a sigh of defeat escaping his mouth.

“I guess I’ll have to try it then.” He mumbled and broke away from the younger who let go of him and watched how Donghun started rummaging through the shopping bags and cupboards. He put roots, plants and other kind of things on the counters and Sehyoon already felt his stomach turning itself upside down at the sight. Still, he forced himself to smile.

“Dong-ah...can I help you?” The other’s expression made it obvious just how bad he found that idea.

“Yooni...You know what happened last time...” Yes, Sehyoon could indeed still remember very clearly how the entire content of a glass of fish eyes had found its way into the pot. After all he had felt sick for three days and the kitchen had needed a new layer of paint on the walls. Still, he couldn’t help but pout.

“Ohhh c’mon! It won’t happen again! I wasn’t careful last time...” At this Donghun snorted, while he begun peeling one of the many roots.

“You weren’t careful for the entire last year then...”

“Dong-ahhh... Please!” Sehyoon tried it again with whining this time and in the way in which Donghun bit on his lower lip he knew that he was close to succeeding. The older could simply never tell him no.

“Yoon-ah, I love you but we both know this is a bad idea...You’re skilled in many things but cooking simply isn’t one of them.” He filled a pot with water and put it onto the stove, avoiding Sehyoon’s eyes who was still watching him. “Could you pass me the green leaves in the bowl next to you?” Donghun eventually asked after some minutes of him silently working and he finally met Sehyoon’s eyes who only shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not allowed to touch anything, did you forget? Your own rule...” His boyfriend stared at him in disbelief for a second, before he rolled his eyes and left his spot at the stove.

“Okay...” He muttered, but once he had stretched out his hand for the bowl, Sehyoon’s own one shot forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling Donghun closer in the process so that he stumbled against his chest.

“Ey!” Donghun exclaimed but Sehyoon only pulled him even closer, before he pressed their lips together. The older seemed surprised but didn’t try to push him away. At least not until the sound of the water boiling was no longer ignorable.

“Dammit, Sehyoon!” He groaned in annoyance, however not without turning slightly pink and some sparks starting to dance around his hand which the younger was still holding onto tightly. “Let me go or this whole potion will go south! What am I supposed to tell my clients?”

“Fine...” Reluctantly Sehyoon let go of his boyfriend who quickly grabbed the bowl and walked back to the stove. “Can I at least stay with you? I won’t disturb you, I swear!” Donghun only raised his eyebrows at him.

“Then what was that just now?” he wanted to know, adding some purple spices to the potion that definitely weren’t to be found in any supermarkets for humans. It was kind of funny how normal all these things had already become for Sehyoon. Even Donghun’s hand suddenly starting to glow and emanate heat which he used to dry some mushrooms to his right, didn’t make the younger blink. He had seen him do this a million times already.

“Maybe I just wanted to show you how much I love you.” He replied and couldn’t suppress a grin, when his boyfriend nearly dropped his spoon into the steaming pot. Sehyoon expected him to smile or just turn bright red like he usually did when he said these words, but to his surprise a dark shadow appeared on the older’s face instead.

“I know...”, his voice was so quiet next to the boiling potion that Sehyoon wasn’t even sure if he had understood him right. Something was up with Donghun today and it only strengthened his speculations.

Some time passed in which the older worked in silence, while Sehyoon was watching him but his boyfriend didn’t tell him to leave and therefore he stayed at his spot, fiddling with the small box inside of his pocket. Donghun wasn’t the only one with a plan for this evening... There were many things they needed to talk about.

Sehyoon kept his promise to not touch anything but he still waited for Donghun to be distracted enough so that he was able to secretly add something to the potion that definitely didn’t belong there. He knew how capable of a witch Donghun was and therefore the missed ingredients probably wouldn’t be enough to keep him from brewing the right potion and he couldn’t let that happen.

However, in the end luck was on his side. Donghun had added some spices that had made the liquid boil up dangerously and he was busy trying to save his potion, balancing different ingredients in his hands, when he suddenly called for his boyfriend,

“Yoon-ah! Take the yellow leaves and put four of them into the pot! I would do it myself but I have to add the other things right after.” Sehyoon stared from him and to the leaves next to Donghun in surprise. This turned out to be much easier than he had thought.

“Me? But I’m not allowed to—“

“Forget about that! Four leaves, now! And be careful, if you put more in, our kitchen could burn down.” At this the younger gulped while he hastily went to get the ingredients. He really hoped Donghun’s reflexes would be fast enough.

Carefully he held the bowl over the pot, slowly adding one, two... All of a sudden a shook of his hand transported at least ten of the leaves into the potion. They both stared at it in shock, before a deafening bang sounded, followed by Donghun pulling Sehyoon behind himself and pointing his now empty hands towards the pot. That all happened in the speed of light and the younger’s brain still wasn’t entirely capable of processing what was going on, when suddenly a mint green flash emanated from Donghun’s hands which froze the potion to ice.

A horrible silence rose in which they both stared at the pot with wide eyes, Donghun’s arms still lifted in the air. Sehyoon felt like he had been turned into ice himself, not able to move or say anything until his boyfriend hastily turned around and observed him from head to toe with a concerned expression.

“Are you all right?” His voice sounded panicked and even though Sehyoon nodded, he started patting down his entire body until his hands eventually came to a halt on his cheeks. “Thank god...” The older whispered, relief washing over his face and a few scattered tears started falling from his eyes.

Sehyoon watched him in horror. After all this was his fault.

“I’m so sorry...I should have kept you safe! Instead I let you stay with me in the kitchen even though I knew how dangerous brewing potions can be for humans.” Some sniffles escaped his mouth and he lowered his head, “Well it’s probably good that you will leave me tomorrow anyways...” Donghun’s voice sounded weak and pained and it hurt Sehyoon to see his boyfriend like that who usually always seemed so calm and in control. When Donghun had first shown him his magic, the younger had thought that there was nothing impossible; nothing his boyfriend wasn’t able to fix, but nearly as quick he had had to realise that magic made nothing easier and that Donghun was filled with fear instead.

“What...what do you mean?” Sehyoon asked, his voice hoarse and he cleared his throat, hoping it would make Donghun look at him. “I won’t leave you because of this! It was my fault too! I should have been more careful. After all, you told me this would happen.” The other only shook his head, still avoiding his eyes.

“No...It has always been my fault. There is no use in denying it any longer. The potion is spoiled now anyways...It’s probably better that way...” Donghun let go of his cheeks, his arms lifelessly falling to his sides. “Karma always gets you in the end...”

“What...what are you talking about?” Sehyoon quietly asked, even though he knew very well what his boyfriend was referring to. He had known for a very long time now and had made his peace with it months ago and still, he needed to finally hear it out of Donghun’s own mouth so that they were able to talk about it and move on. The older gulped, his expression looking pained and extremely guilty, while he once again avoided Sehyoon’s eyes.

“I...There is something horrible I’ve done and that I haven’t told you about...” He eventually said, holding onto one of the counters for strength, while he wiped away some tears with his other hand. “I wanted to tell you about it but...I was so scared...I simply couldn’t imagine my life without you in it anymore.” A soft sniffle escaped his mouth and Sehyoon felt his own heart sting. He hated to see his boyfriend like this; sad and somewhat close to breaking down completely.

“It took me so long to realise that I had already lost you the moment we started dating...”

“I...I don’t understand...” The younger stammered, “How could you have already lost me back then?”

“Because you’ve never been mine in the first place!” It suddenly broke out of Donghun and he finally looked at Sehyoon, his eyes filled with tears. “It was all magic! None of these feelings were real! I...I brewed a potion to make you fall in love with me back then...” It took Sehyoon some time till he was able to speak again in which they simply stared at each other in silence.

“But...why?” It was something he had tried to understand for a long time now; something he urgently needed an answer to. Donghun huffed defeated.

“Who would fall in love with someone like me? A witch that earns his money by brewing potions for scary creatures from the underworld. Every normal human would know how dangerous my life is; how dangerous I am or simply be freaked out as soon as my eyes first start changing colors in front of them...”

“I like it when they do that...” Sehyoon mumbled and earned a frustrated groan by his boyfriend.

“Yes, because I hexed you! Do you see it now? How horrible I am? And do you know what is the worst part? I would have done it again! I’m a selfish asshole that was so scared of having to live without you that I wanted to hex you again... It’s good that I failed so miserably this time.” He glanced at his watch and a sad smile spread on his lips. “Only fifteen more seconds till midnight and then you will finally be free again.” However, Sehyoon had different plans and he had to admit that they were working out pretty well...even though a bit more emotional than he had expected. Still, there was no way that he would change them now. After all, once the clock hit midnight, it would be their one-year anniversary.

So they both were holding their breaths, while they watched the clock-hand hitting the small twelve.

“It’s over...” Donghun whispered in the same moment, Sehyoon went down on one knee.

“Lee Donghun, the most wicked and only witch in this town, would you give me the honor of becoming my husband?” His boyfriend stared at him completely flabbergasted, while Sehyoon pulled out the box with the ring, he had bought some weeks ago.

“What...what are you doing?” Donghun wanted to know, his voice making it obvious just how confused he was.

“I’m proposing to you, what else should I be doing on the floor with a silver ring in my hands?”

“But...the spell...it’s broken!” This made Sehyoon chuckle softly.

“Well then it’s good that it was never working in the first place. You’re a damn idiot, Lee Donghun, do you know that?” However, his boyfriend was apparently still not satisfied with his explanation, because he started shaking his head in disbelief.

“But...how?”

“Well...I might have accidentally dropped some chocolate into your soup back then, when you had invited me over for dinner for the first time. I was scared of your reaction, so I didn’t tell you but the soup tasted horrible anyways. Some weeks later I then found your potion book and it wasn’t really difficult to realize that you had tried to brew the love potion back then...The smell was unique and unmistakable.” Donghun stared at him in shock, before he started to cry again.

“You let chocolate fall in there and you didn’t tell me? You could have died! I nearly killed you!” The older slumped to the ground in front of Sehyoon, where he turned into an emotional, sobbing mess. “Why didn’t you just leave me, once you found out? Why did you date me in the first place?” Sehyoon carefully stretched out his arms and pulled his boyfriend’s head onto his lap.

“Because I had already fallen in love with you.” That made Donghun stop crying and he looked at Sehyoon with big eyes instead.

“You love me?”

“Yes! And even though it sucked to find out that you had tried to hex me, I still couldn’t walk away from you. Call me weak but I still wanted to stay by your side...” Slowly his boyfriend sat back, his eyes quickly changing colors once again.

“But why...? How could someone like you love me?”

“Because you are you. You are funny, you are beautiful, your potions stink out the entire house and you suck at cleaning, but you also have really pretty eyes and you never fail to make me feel loved. Those are some of the reasons I love you and that is also the reason why I want you to become my husband.” Once more Sehyoon held up the ring and gave Donghun a small smile. “Only if you want me too, of course.”

“Of course, I want you! Why else should I have been dumb enough to concoct a fucking love potion?” Donghun cried out, tears in his eyes again and he shot forward to pull Sehyoon into a tight hug, while sparks filled the air around them. “I’m so sorry for what I have done...I won’t ever be able to make it up to you but I will at least try.”

“No more secrets!” Sehyoon declared and he felt Donghun nod in agreement.

“No more secrets, I promise.” They stayed like this in silence for a moment, before the older spoke up again, “Yoon-ah?”

“Huh?”

“I love you.” A smile spread on Sehyoon’s face.

“I love you too. By the way, do you want to try on your ring? I’m scared it won’t fit...” at this Donghun let go of him, excitement shining in his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m a witch after all.”

“Right.” They both laughed nervously but also thrilled, while Sehyoon carefully took the ring and put it onto Donghun’s finger. It turned out to be too big but some movements of the older’s hand and suddenly it fit as if it had always been there. They beamed at each other happily and only the loud grumbling of Sehyoon’s stomach interrupted their little moment.

“Oh...what are we gonna eat now?”

“Well we definitely won’t use the kitchen to cook anymore for today.”, the younger stated. “Good that I bought some pizza yesterday.” Donghun stared at him in surprise until it got replaced by something like realization.

“You planned all of this, didn’t you?” Sehyoon only shrugged and smiled innocently.

“Maybe...who knows?” His boyfriend shook his head in disbelief.

“Turns out, you are much more wicked than me...We do fit together really well, don’t we?”

“We do. No love potion needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sehyoon proposed after only a year, he is that sure about staying with Donghun even after he has fucked up like that uwu
> 
> The whole love potion incident is kind of morally questionable but it's just a one shot so for once I didn't give a fuck lmao I still think it's a cute fic and I hope you agree :)
> 
> I hope you liked this one shot and I would be very happy to receive some feedback uwu <3  
> (Twitter: @babbl1ng)
> 
> Btw I'm a sucker for wizard Donghun lmao


End file.
